Une personne pour la vie
by Pioush
Summary: Lorsque tu fais totalement confiance à une personne sans retenue, tu obtiens un de ces deux résultats : une personne pour la vie ou une leçon pour la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Manga: Bleach

Titre: Une personne pour la vie

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Résumé: "Lorsque tu fais totalement confiance à une personne sans retenue, tu obtiens un de ces deux résultats : une personne pour la vie ou une leçon pour la vie." C'est en lisant cette citation que m'est venue l'idée de cette fic, c'est pourquoi je trouvais sympa de l'utiliser comme résumé. Malheureusement je ne sais pas qui en est l'auteur et ne peut donc pas le citer mais ce n'est pas de moi ;)

Note: Me revoila après une abscence de 6 mois! :D Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui suivent ma première fic mais sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas, loin de là! Mon ancien Pc a finit par rendre l'ame en emmenant avec lui cette fic et plus partciulièrement les chapitres que je n'avais pas encore postés :s Ca m'a un peu dégoutée sur le coup ce qui explique cette longue abscence mais j'ai enfin surmonté ce traumatisme! :D Je suis donc en train de continuer "in vino veritas" et parallèlement j'ai commencé cette nouvelle fic pour me remettre un peu dans le bain :) J'ai essayé de prendre en compte les différents conseils que j'avais reçu dans les review donc j'espère que le résultat vous plaira :) n'hésitez pas bien entendu à me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer, supprimer,... Je suis là avant tout pour apprendre :) Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Alors ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve… Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Impulsif, irréfléchi, écervelé, fougueux, autant de mots que la foule des hommes avait pris l'habitude d'employer lorsqu'elle tentait de décrire qui il était. Dans le fond ils n'avaient pas tort. Une grande partie de sa personnalité pouvait facilement être résumée dans ces quelques mots même s'il ne s'agissait là que de la version officielle, celle qu'il se plaisait à donner en spectacle.

Ce portrait de sa personnalité ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Pour être tout à fait franc, il devait même avouer que ça lui faisait exactement l'effet inverse. Il était différent, l'assumait et s'assurait que ça se sache. C'était dans son caractère et le moins qu'on puisse en dire c'est que ça en dérangeait plus d'un.

Les réactions étaient diverses et variées mais il avait appris à s'en amuser allant parfois jusqu'à en éprouver un réel plaisir. Il adorait en effet repérer l'étincelle prenant place dans les yeux de ceux qui autrefois lui auraient craché au visage pour un regard trop peu docile à leur gout. Il n'y décelait pas toujours le respect premièrement recherché mais leur apparente soumission face à l'être qu'il avait réussi à devenir à force d'entrainement suffisait à gonfler son ego et ensoleiller sa journée. Il était depuis longtemps révolu le temps où Abarai Renji s'écrasait devant eux, désormais il leur tenait tête et voir leurs visages de nobles, pour la plupart, s'offusquer d'un tel comportement était devenu sa petite gâterie quotidienne. Oui, c'était définitivement ce qu'il préférait.

A cette pensée un sourire amer vint étirer les traits jusqu'ici crispés du jeune homme.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il ne comptait plus les fois où on l'avait regardé de haut, où on l'avait méprisé. Surement devaient ils penser que vu le milieu dont il était issu c'était déjà lui accorder trop d'importance. Sa place ? Il lui en avait fallu du temps et de la persévérance pour qu'enfin ils acceptent de reconnaitre qu'il la méritait entièrement. Et bien qu'il soit encore loin d'avoir atteint son objectif final il était fier du chemin déjà parcouru. Jamais il ne s'était permis le luxe de se ménager et malgré cela il avait toujours autant de mal à réaliser tous les progrès qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il était le premier conscient de sa force mais jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il ne s'était imaginé atteindre un jour un tel niveau. Ses capacités, son grade, sa persévérance c'étaient ça sa victoire mais sa plus grande fierté restait le respect qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir.

Le tableau n'était bien évidement pas parfait. La réalité étant ce qu'elle est, il était bien conscient que certain ne changeraient jamais et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait déployer pour tenter d'y remédier. Il resterait à jamais dans leur esprit ce chien errant qui en quittant le Rukongai s'était imaginé pouvoir changer quelque chose à sa triste condition.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques instants encore il aurait pu clamer haut et fort que ces gens-là ne le toucheraient plus jamais, qu'il avait depuis longtemps cessé de les écouter et qu'ils ne parviendraient plus à le blesser d'aucune façon que ce soit ; mais il y a quelques instants encore il était persuadé que lui ne faisait justement pas partie de cette catégorie d'individus, qu'il était différent, qu'il avait changé…

Se serait-il complètement trompé à son sujet ? Avait-il été totalement aveuglé ? Subjugué par cet homme ? Jusqu'où ce rêve l'avait-il éloigné de la réalité ? Quand avait-il seulement commencé ? Il ne le savait pas, il ne le savait plus. Non…en fait il n'avait jamais voulu le savoir. Il refusait obstinément de s'en souvenir car son cœur n'en aurait très certainement pas supporté d'avantage. Se souvenir revenait à admettre qu'il s'était bel et bien fait manipuler par cet homme et actuellement il ne se sentait pas la force de se prendre une nouvelle baffe en pleine gueule.

Ce rêve s'était imposé à lui tel un doux poison le consumant lentement et cruellement. Il ne s'y était pas tout de suite accroché préférant rester distant face à une telle situation. Son univers se voyait totalement chamboulé et sa vie venait, en l'espace de quelques heures, de prendre un virage à 180 degrés. N'importe quel être normalement constitué aurait paniqué ou aurait tenté de prendre un minimum de recul, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Du moins les quelques premiers jours…

Il ne lui avait en effet pas fallu bien longtemps avant de faire sauter toutes ses bonnes résolutions préférant de loin se laisser aller à cette doucereuse toxine. Et tout comme dans un rêve tout lui parut normal, réel, se déroulant sans encombres jusqu'à ce que survint le réveil.

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa toute la puissance de ce poison qui s'était insinué en lui et lui parcourait désormais les veines. Il l'avait définitivement dans la peau.

La douleur était insupportable, indescriptible mais surtout d'une rapidité effrayante. Elle vous prenait soudainement et c'est à peine si vous aviez le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de vous arriver. Il lui avait en effet suffi d'une toute petite seconde pour que s'entrechoque en lui toute une série d'émotions dont il aurait préféré continuer d'ignorer l'existence.

Si seulement il avait s'agit d'une véritable blessure il aurait su comment réagir, son corps aurait bien évidement souffert mais son esprit, lui, l'aurait supporté. Un petit séjour à la quatrième division aurait suffi pour que sa vie reprenne un cours relativement normal mais là il avait tellement mal qu'un retour à la normal lui paraissait totalement surréaliste. Il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que cette douleur lancinante lui broyant le cœur, respirer lui semblait de plus en plus difficile et son sang battait dangereusement dans ses tempes lui faisant douloureusement tourner la tête. Une boule avait pris place dans le fond de sa gorge et ses yeux le brulaient de plus en plus mais il refusait de se laisser aller.

Le mal qui l'accablait s'était accru de plus en plus mais il semblait enfin avoir atteint son point culminant. Son esprit avait commencé à se calmer et il se préparait à affronter la dure réalité en face. Les choses s'éclaircissaient petit à petit dans sa tête et il se prépara à supporter cette fin en soi connue et redoutée de tous, la désillusion.

C'était comme si tout lui paraissait soudainement parfaitement clair. Les battements de son cœur se firent à nouveau régulier et cette boule qui lui obstruait jusqu'ici la gorge disparut progressivement jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un lointain souvenir. Son corps qui une seconde auparavant lui était insupportable car incapable de l'aider à lutter contre le mal qui l'envahissait lui sembla tout à coup plus léger et enveloppé d'un duveteux brouillard. Il venait de se retrouver projeter dans un monde aux antipodes de celui dans lequel il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Plus rien n'avait plus la moindre importance et la seule chose qui le rattachait encore un tant soit peu à la réalité était cet écho qu'il percevait au loin.

Il se laissa encore aller quelques instants à cette douce euphorie jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était à l'origine de cette voix qu'il devinait parfois plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Et ce fut la douche froide.

Il était à genoux par terre, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux trouant presque le tissu de son uniforme et il riait à s'en casser la voix. Il était incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état, le choc avait très probablement été trop douloureux et l'avait momentanément plongé dans un état proche de la démence. Cependant, une fois le constat de sa situation établi, son rire se transforma bien vite en sanglots et les larmes parvinrent enfin à s'échapper noyant les joues de l'officier surpassé par les évènements.

Là, allongé sur le parquet froid de la salle de séjour, une fois que le plus gros de la crise fut passé, il se trouva tout d'abord misérable. Lui qui avait toujours su se protéger de ces langues de vipères venait de se prendre la raclée du siècle. Il savait pertinemment bien que tout était de sa faute ou presque. C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas mais il avait suffi d'une phrase de cet homme…juste une seule…

_Comptes-tu t'enfuir ?_

C'était à cet instant qu'il avait considéré que ce qu'il y avait entre eux - car il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus - pouvait devenir sérieux et c'était certainement à cet instant que son fameux rêve avait débuté.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs il commença à considérer sa faiblesse autrement. Après mure réflexion il se rendit compte en effet qu'il n'aurait tout simplement jamais pu lutter contre. Il était inutile de s'acharner à nier l'évidence. A quoi bon se fatiguer ? Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme.

Aujourd'hui ça allait bientôt faire sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Certes il ne pouvait pas prétendre au grand amour, ce n'était pas ces quelques mois de relation qui allait lui octroyer l'orgueil de considérer avoir entièrement conquis le cœur de Byakuya Kuchiki, le célibataire le plus en vue et le plus inatteignable de toute la Soul Society.

Il était à bout de forces, le choc qu'il avait essuyé plus tôt l'en avait totalement vidé, lui ôtant presque toute capacité, mais malgré cela il parvint tout de même à laisser s'échapper de ses lèvres un petit rire triste. Il fut pratiquement inaudible mais il suffit à traduire toute la peine qu'éprouvait à cet instant le jeune shinigami. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer pouvoir un jour le faire entièrement sien ? Ça lui paraissait tellement inconcevable à l'heure actuelle qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en rire. Il pouvait se montrer tellement stupide parfois…

En repensant à la façon dont tout cela avait commencé il considéra qu'il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que ça ait duré aussi longtemps. C'était encore une fois son impulsivité qui avait pris le pas sur sa raison et dieu seul devait savoir comment il avait réussi l'exploit, non le miracle de s'en tirer entier et ce en conservant un aspect plus ou moins humain. Il était même presque parvenu à s'en sortir sans aucune égratignure mais c'était sans compter sur la fierté de son capitaine qui n'avait apparemment pas la même conception que lui d'un premier rendez-vous.

Ce jour-là, le dix-sept mars pour être tout à fait précis, avait été marqué par le retour de Rukia au Seireitei. Rien de définitif, il s'agissait seulement d'une visite de routine durant laquelle elle était sensée rendre un rapport complet sur Ichigo Kurosaki. Les pouvoirs du lycéen étant ce qu'ils sont il avait été décidé que Rukia resterait en mission à Karakura afin de surveiller le développement de ceux-ci.

Elle revint donc au Seireitei, rendit son rapport essentiellement constitués de croquis de son cher Chappy à son capitaine et fila sans plus attendre rejoindre Renji qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un de leurs bars habituels.

Lorsqu'elle arriva la plupart des vices capitaines et même quelques capitaines s'y trouvaient déjà fêtant à leur manière le fait qu'ils soient toujours en vie. Trouver à chaque fois un nouveau motif pour se bourrer la gueule était vite devenu lassant, il avait donc été décidé d'un commun accord de tout simplement célébrer leur survie. D'un point de vue objectif il était clair que le métier de shinigami était, et il s'agissait là d'un doux euphémisme, une profession à haut risque mais si en plus de cela on prenait la peine de s'attarder sur certains des cas psychologiques rares qui constituaient le Gotei 13, on avait vite compris l'exploit que représentait le fait pourtant simple de survivre. Le célébrer était donc devenu tout naturel ; de plus une telle excuse suffisait à dissiper toute trace de culpabilité chez les quelques réfractaires qui possédaient encore quelques restes de conscience et qui auraient trouvé tôt ou tard un moyen de casser l'ambiance en leurs faisant remarquer que boire alors qu'on porte sur ses épaules le destin de l'humanité toute entière était totalement irresponsable.

-Ehhhh Rukiiiiia !

Rien n'est comparable au plaisir qu'on ressent lorsqu'on retrouve ses plus proches amis après une longue absence. Cette chaleur qui vous réchauffe le cœur, cette euphorie qui vous parcoure lorsque vous vous laissez aller à imaginer la merveilleuse soirée que vous vous apprêtez à passer en leur compagnie, toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'ils sont pour vous comme la famille que vous avez vous-même choisie d'avoir. C'est ce que n'avait cessé de s'imaginer la jeune shinigami sur le trajet qui la séparait du bar mais c'était sans compter sur les penchants fortement alcoolisés de sa fameuse famille qui, à cet instant, se rapprochait clairement plus de l'animal que de l'être humain.

Elle s'était jurée de faire un effort, d'apprendre à canaliser son agressivité et de refouler cette tendance qu'elle avait de constamment marteler le visage de cet homme, ou plutôt de cette chose vu son état actuel. Elle s'était en effet rendue compte de cette mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise, notamment au contact de son meilleur ami, et faisait actuellement un gros travail sur elle-même afin de ne pas craquer mais l'envie de l'envoyer faire plus ample connaissance avec le plancher de l'établissement peu recommandable dans lequel ils se trouvaient se faisait de plus en plus présente. Elle pouvait en effet affirmer que ne pas défigurer Renji à cet instant précis resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme ayant été l'un des moments les plus durs de toute son existence.

Ce travail, qui se faisait actuellement fortement malmener, faisait partie d'un programme qu'elle avait soigneusement élaboré et qui consistait à la rendre plus féminine et donc plus attirante aux yeux d'Ichigo. Elle ne doutait absolument pas de la réussite de ce plan, son efficacité lui avait été démontrée à de très nombreuses reprises dans ces feuilletons dont elle ne pouvait désormais plus se passer et qu'elle dévorait littéralement en compagnie de Yuzu.

-Baka ! Dans quel état tu t'es mis ?!Je te rappelle que nii-sama ne t'a accordé que cette après-midi ! Même en supposant que je te ramène dès maintenant chez toi ça ne suffirait pas pour reconnecter tes quelques malheureux neurones qui avaient réussi l'exploit de survivre jusqu'ici !

Il est vrai qu'à ce moment précis Renji Abarai, vice capitaine de la sixième division, ressemblait bien plus à une vieille loque usagée qu'à un être humain. Il n'y pouvait rien lui, il avait juste suivit, c'est elle qui était venue avec cette histoire de saint Patrick la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de qui était ce fameux Patrick, le fait qu'il se souvienne de son prénom l'épatait déjà. L'avoir scandé toute la matinée une bouteille de whiskey à la main y était très certainement pour quelque chose… Bah ouais, quand on vient de la onzième s'il y a bien une chose qu'on sait faire, si on excepte la baston, c'est faire la fête ! Ikkaku, Yumichika et lui-même s'étaient donc fait un devoir d'honorer cette tradition et s'y étaient attelé dès les premières lueurs de la matinée.

La seule chose dont il parvenait encore à se souvenir était que toute cette histoire avait débuté à cause de la couleur des cheveux d'Ichigo. Rukia, qui pensait alors bien faire, n'avait pu s'empêcher, il y a de cela quelques semaines, de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur les coutumes et folklores du monde réel. Il considéra la plupart sans grand intérêt mais la simple évocation d'une fête dont l'activité principale était de boire avait immédiatement retenu l'attention du vice capitaine. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

La jeune shinigami ne voyant pas tout de suite se profiler l'embrouille continua alors encore plus vivement sur sa lancée, heureuse d'avoir enfin éveillé l'intérêt de son vis-à-vis. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui expliqua à grand renfort d'anecdotes tout ce qu'elle avait appris de cette célébration. Et l'une retint plus particulièrement l'attention du jeune homme qui à son écoute n'avait pas réussi à se contenir et s'était étalé par terre, riant à s'en faire mal aux cotes.

En effet il semblerait qu'il y a de cela quelques années, le jour de cette fameuse saint Patrick, plusieurs gamins avaient trouvé sympa l'idée de taquiner Ichigo sur sa couleur de cheveux. Les pauvres ignoraient bien évidement que le lycéen avait déjà passé l'entièreté de la journée à supporter ce genre de raillerie et le taux de tolérance de celui-ci venait à l'instant d'atteindre un seuil dangereusement bas. Personne ne sut vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, mais une chose était sure, on ne les avait plus jamais vu trainer dans le quartier depuis cette rencontre avec le shinigami remplaçant.

En tout cas il n'en fallu pas plus à Renji pour décréter qu'ils la célèbreraient tous ensemble à leur manière lors de la prochaine visite de Rukia. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs débrouillée pour revenir le jour exacte, souhaitant respecter au mieux cette tradition qu'elle venait de découvrir.

-D'bord c't'ait ton idée ! Et puis Ichi avait qu'à pas être roux !

-C'est cela mon petit Renji.

Il semblerait qu'un malheureux neurone ait à nouveau tenté de se connecter, du moins c'est ce qu'en conclu la jeune femme en constatant que son meilleur ami parvenait encore à aligner quelques mots. Ils ne voulaient certes pas dire grand-chose mais chaque effort mérite qu'on l'applaudisse. Et au vu de l'expression de pure concentration qu'affichait actuellement le lieutenant, elle en conclut que celui-ci lui fut tout particulièrement difficile. Oh nii-sama…comment diable faites-vous pour supporter ce pitre à longueur de journées ?

A cette pensée elle ne put s'empêcher d'idéaliser une fois de plus son cher frère. Le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme ne cessait effectivement plus de s'accroitre et chaque jour qu'elle passait en sa compagnie suffisait à intensifier ce sentiment de profonde estime qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Il faisait définitivement partie, avec son capitaine, des hommes pour lesquels elle ressentait la plus grande admiration. Et ne pas avoir encore tué cet abruti et ce au bout de tant d'années lui paraissait tellement inconcevable… C'était tout simplement surhumain.

Enfin bref, discuter à ce stade-ci ne rimait de toute façon plus à rien, mieux valait pour sa santé physique à lui et sa santé mentale à elle qu'elle le traine au plus vite jusque dans son lit. Avec un peu de chance ce crétin parviendrait à s'étouffer dans son sommeil…

-C'est ça… Dis, au lieu de raconter des conneries, aide moi plutôt à te relever.

-Ehhhh ! 'ssaie pas d'changer d'sujet ! C'est tout sa faute à Ichi…

C'est sur cet argument des plus convainquant qu'ils sortirent de l'établissement et se retrouvèrent à marcher côte à côte, de façon très approximative, en direction de l'appartement du vice capitaine.

La nuit était tombée, dévoilant une lune bien pleine. Les rues s'en retrouvèrent donc relativement bien éclairées au grand soulagement de Rukia qui craignait de devoir parcourir toute cette route à l'aveugle. Elle galérait déjà bien assez comme ça.

Le peu de luminosité du bar et l'état plus que déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment-là l'avait empêché de s'en rendre compte plus tôt, mais maintenant que l'astre les éclairait et que l'air frais de la nuit lui faisait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, il constata que Rukia était vraiment très belle ce soir. Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie sur ce coup là mais l'envie de la taquiner fut soudainement bien trop forte. Il n'aurait peut-être pas pris un tel risque en temps normal, à vrai dire il y aurait très certainement réfléchi à deux fois avant de l'ouvrir, mais actuellement l'alcool faisait encore son petit effet et il ne put réprimer ce caprice.

-Eh eh ! C'est pour Ichi tout ça ?

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et son visage s'empourpra instantanément. Cet imbécile avait vu juste et semblait à nouveau capable de prononcer une phrase un tant soit peu correcte. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, dès qu'il s'agissait de dire des conneries ses faibles capacités mentales semblaient alors bien vouloir reprendre du service. Elle allait le leurs faire regretter…

-Il en a de la chance…

Hein ?! Cette dernière réplique la coupa instantanément dans son élan. Elle qui s'apprêtait à lui en coller une fut à ce point perturbée que, prise au dépourvu, elle en lâcha immédiatement son fardeau et ce beaucoup trop brutalement au gout de Renji.

-Aie ! Tin Rukia tu pourrais prévenir !

-Baka ! Ça t'apprendra à l'ouvrir sans jamais réfléchir !

-Pas la peine de crier ! Ahhh…tin j'ai connu mieux comme façon de dessaouler. Et au fait, c'était un compliment pas une déclaration ! Finalement il a peut-être pas autant de chance que ça l'gamin.

Et ce fut une victoire par KO pour Rukia Kuchiki. Certes elle n'avait pas gagné dans les règles de l'art, les capacités motrices de son adversaire étaient fortement diminuées et il se trouvait déjà au sol lors de l'impact, mais chaque être vivant a ses limites et il arrive un moment, et ce moment en l'occurrence, où il convient d'apprendre à son très cher meilleur ami à assumer ses propos.

-T'as toujours autant de poigne à ce que je vois. Bon, évite de m'arracher la moitié du visage cette fois, mais tu m'as manquée sale brute ! Et ce n'est pas une demande en mariage !

Le vice capitaine se décida enfin à se redresser enlevant au passage les derniers restes de béton incrustés dans sa peau et ses vêtements et évitant le semblant de coup de poing qu'avait tenté de lui envoyer son amie.

-Baka !

Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque du jeune homme, lui aussi lui avait manqué et pas qu'un peu. Eux qui s'étaient côtoyés en permanence pendant des années se voyaient désormais continuellement séparés par l'une ou l'autre mission. Ils adoraient leur poste de shinigami, ils ne changeraient ça pour rien au monde, mais ils avaient tous les deux toujours autant de mal à supporter l'absence de l'autre.

Renji était toujours occupé à se redonner une apparence plus ou moins potable lorsque Rukia se blottit contre son torse. Ça le prit au dépourvu l'espace d'un instant mais bien vite il répondit au câlin de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce besoin qu'avait sa meilleure amie de lui prouver son affection autrement que par des mots. Après tout ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de simples amis, ce qu'il y avait entre eux était maintenant beaucoup plus fort et s'apparentait d'avantage à une relation de frère et sœur plutôt qu'à celle de bons copains.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il regretta pour la première fois d'avoir autant bu à cette soirée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait bien plus profité de la compagnie de plus en plus rare de sa meilleure amie s'il s'était pour une fois contenté de rester sobre.

-Ben si tu veux tout savoir cet imbécile n'a toujours rien remarqué.

Hein ? Il fallut quelques secondes à Renji pour comprendre que la discussion était revenue au point de départ et donc au shinigami remplaçant et au look de Rukia. Apparemment cet idiot était toujours aussi naïf et ce malgré les années qui passent…

-Quel crétin. T'sais le connaissant j'pense qu'il ne le remarquera pas. Vas y cash ou écrit le en grand sur une pancarte si tu veux des résultats plus concrets.

Un peu vexée de voir son plan ainsi critiqué elle se défit légèrement de l'étreinte du jeune homme tout en maintenant quand même un certain contact, ne désirant pas définitivement briser ce moment bien trop exceptionnel à son gout. Elle lança alors à son vis-à-vis un regard qui lui fit comprendre avant même que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche qu'il venait de gaffer une fois de plus.

-Et depuis quand, toi, tu t'y connais en relations amoureuses? Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que tu as été en couple…

C'est alors que l'étincelle se fit dans l'esprit de la shinigami. Avait-il seulement déjà eu une seule histoire sérieuse ? Elle était au courant de ses très nombreuses conquêtes mais maintenant qu'elle prenait la peine d'y réfléchir elle ne se souvint pas avoir jamais entendu qu'une seule d'entre elles avait duré plus d'une nuit ou d'une journée dans le meilleur des cas.

Renji, quant à lui, avait beau être toujours saoul, il parvint toutefois sans grandes difficultés à suivre le raisonnement qui se déroulait à l'instant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Les expressions qui passaient sur son visage ne laissaient, en effet, pas une grande place au doute.

Décidément ! Cette journée avait pourtant très bien commencé mais elle ne comptait visiblement pas se terminer de la même manière. S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel il préférait éviter de s'engager, surtout avec elle, c'était bien celui-là. C'est pourquoi il tenta de s'extraire de cette situation inconfortable le plus vite possible en cherchant une explication qui satisferait son amie et qui mettrait un terme définitif à cette conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, cette tâche s'avéra en réalité bien plus difficile que prévue.

En effet, il se rendit compte, à sa plus grande honte, que sa dernière relation remontait à tellement longtemps qu'il n'était même plus capable de s'en souvenir lui-même. Quel était son nom ? Était-ce un gars ou une fille ? C'était le trou noir. Quel boulet ! Ce n'était pas un saint, loin de là, il était même particulièrement connu pour ses frasques d'un soir, aventures nocturnes, sex friends,…Appelez ça comme vous voudrez. Cependant, lorsqu'on tentait d'approfondir la question et qu'on s'intéressait au nombre de relations longue durée qu'avait eu le vice capitaine, on en tombait vite des nues. Elles devaient très probablement se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main ce qui était dérisoire en comparaison avec le nombre d'aventures qu'il avait eues jusque-là.

-…

-…

-…

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Vu l'air dépité qu'affichait à l'instant son meilleur ami, elle consentit à ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette discussion. Mais il lui restait cependant une toute petite chose à éclaircir avant qu'elle ne le laisse vraiment tranquille. Une question la travaillait depuis un petit temps déjà au sujet de Renji et l'occasion lui sembla parfaite pour qu'elle se décide à le la lui poser.

-Et il n'y a personne avec qui t'aimerais bien tenter quelque chose de sérieux ? Personnellement je ne vois pas trente-six explications possibles à un si long célibat. La seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de le maintenir aussi longtemps c'est nii-sama sauf que lui, contrairement à toi, il a au moins l'excuse d'être veuf. Du coup j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu devais aimer quelqu'un et que cette personne, qu'elle en soit consciente ou pas, t'empêchait de t'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

A ces mots le vice capitaine afficha une pâleur inquiétante avant de s'empourprer à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle avait bien évidement raison sur toute la ligne mais il lui était impossible de l'admettre. Impossible car s'il lui disait qu'elle avait effectivement vu juste, la suite logique des évènements était de lui dire de qui il s'agissait et c'était bien là que se situait le nœud du problème. Comment annoncer à votre amie d'enfance que vous craquez depuis des années sur son frère adoptif, l'homme le moins accessible de tout le Seireitei ?! Non. Tout mais pas ça. Certes il était totalement torché et était encore incapable, il y a de cela quelques instants, de tenir debout par ses propres moyens mais il lui en aurait fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'il commette une telle erreur.

Malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe quel shinigami et Rukia était capable de se montrer beaucoup plus fourbe que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien laisser paraitre.

Elle hésita un court instant mais le silence dans lequel se murait depuis quelques minutes déjà son très cher meilleur ami commençait sérieusement à titiller sa curiosité, assez en tout cas pour qu'elle prenne la décision de rebrousser chemin. Ce n'était finalement pas un petit verre de plus qui allait le tuer. Nii-sama comprendrait surement et son foie survivrait très probablement. Après tout, à la onzième, il avait dû en voir des bien pires. Il n'avait donc rien à perdre mais elle, elle avait tout à y gagner. Il lui fallait assouvir sa soif de curiosité au plus vite, d'autant plus qu'elle allait avoir droit en primeur absolue au scoop de l'année. Que Renji ne le crie pas sur tous les toits était logique mais qu'il ne lui dise pas à elle et ce même après qu'elle le lui ait demandé, elle devait tenir là l'information du siècle.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à nouveau à faire la tournée des bars en compagnie de Rukia qui finit tant bien que mal par obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Une foule d'émotions s'entrechoquèrent alors dans l'âme de la jeune shinigami tandis que Renji était encore une fois occupé à faire plus ample connaissance avec le sol. Elle ne l'avait pas frappé. Rukia était, en effet, beaucoup trop abasourdie pour que ça lui vienne à l'esprit. Mais Renji, persuadé qu'il allait en être ainsi, s'était préparé à éviter le coup et, l'alcool aidant, s'était lamentablement vautré et ce sans l'aide de personne.

Elle fut d'abord choquée mais ce sentiment fut bien vite chassé et remplacé par une colère noire. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Renji et elle finissait toujours par tout lui raconter même les choses qui la mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue il y a quelques heures à peine en était le parfait exemple, mais ce crétin, pendant toutes ces années, jamais il ne lui avait donné le moindre indice…Finalement ce fut la déception qui prit le pas sur toutes les autres. Elle parvenait à concevoir qu'une telle révélation pouvait être effrayante, surtout vu la position qu'elle occupait, mais s'était-il réellement imaginé qu'elle allait le détester pour si peu ? La connaissait il aussi mal ?

-C'est donc là tout ce que tu penses de moi ?

Ses mots furent à peine audibles mais ils suffirent à traduire toute la peine que ressentait actuellement la jeune femme. Elle jeta au vice capitaine un dernier regard rempli de tristesse puis s'enfuit de ce bar miteux qu'elle avait elle-même choisi. Renji quant à lui n'esquissa pas un geste et la laissa partir.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, allongé sur le sol. Son taux d'alcoolémie brouillait totalement sa notion du temps mais une chose restait clair dans son esprit, s'il attendait que le soleil se lève, il serait trop tard, il devait impérativement aller retrouver son amie et se faire pardonner.

Quand il y repensait tout aurait pu être évité s'il avait pris la peine de réagir à ce moment-là. Il aurait suffi qu'il lui attrape le bras et l'emporte dans un câlin forcé. Il y aurait très probablement laissé quelques dents ou quelques cotes, et serait très probablement passé par tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, mais les connaissant tout ça se serait bien terminé et sa vie aurait repris un cours plus ou moins normal. Mais non. L'idiot qu'il est s'était précipité vers la demeure Kuchiki ne réalisant même pas qu'il était totalement suicidaire de s'y aventurer à une heure aussi tardive et, sa discrétion légendaire aidant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Byakuya en colère qui, ne voulant pas que plus de monde soit dérangé, l'emmena de force dans leur bureau de la sixième division pour qu'il s'explique au sujet de son comportement.

Ce trajet, aussi court soit-il, fut l'un des plus pénibles qu'il lui ait été eu de faire. Malgré sa grande expérience, le mélange gueule de bois/shunpo le tout se terminant par une approche des plus intime avec le parquet avait de quoi vous mettre KO le plus endurci des hommes. Si en plus de cela on prenait en compte le fait que ça devait bien être la dixième fois qu'il se ramassait en l'espace d'une soirée, on pouvait relativement facilement s'imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement le vice capitaine.

Byakuya, quant à lui, toujours fidèle à lui-même, ne pris pas la peine d'attendre que son lieutenant se remette de ses émotions pour le questionner. Il considérait qu'il avait déjà fait preuve de suffisamment de tolérance à son égard et commençait tout doucement à perdre patience.

-Vice capitaine Abarai, maintenant que nous nous sommes suffisamment éloignés vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer le pourquoi de cette intrusion tardive dans ma propriété.

Traduisez : « maintenant que vos cris ne pourront plus être entendu de quiconque trouvez-moi vite une excuse valable qui m'évitera de vous réduire en un tas de chair informe ».

A ce souvenir un doux sourire étira les traits fatigués du lieutenant. Sa témérité n'avait vraiment aucunes limites. En effet encore aujourd'hui il ne saurait expliquer son geste, peut-être s'était-il dit qu'au point où il en était tout ce qu'il risquait était une mort un poil plus douloureuse.

C'est ainsi que dans un élan de pure folie il se releva, épousseta rapidement son uniforme qui avait déjà connu des jours meilleurs, attrapa par le col son capitaine qui ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction ne fit rien pour l'éviter et plaqua désespérément ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de ressentir la douleur prédite quelques instants auparavant. Un genou, beaucoup trop osseux à son gout, venait en effet de faire connaissance avec son bas ventre et plus particulièrement avec son service trois pièces ce qui lui fit immédiatement lâcher prise. Tandis qu'il se pliait en deux sous le coup de la douleur le noble tenta de s'arracher à la prise de son lieutenant mais c'était sans compter sur les tendances masochistes de son subordonné qui le rattrapa et l'emporta dans sa chute. L'atterrissage fut particulièrement brutal ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur son supérieur à moitié sonné. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'attaquer et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Renji avant d'en arriver à la même conclusion. C'est ainsi que, profitant de l'affaiblissement passager du plus âgé, il lui immobilisa les poignets au-dessus de sa tête dans une prise ferme. Une fois qu'il eut vérifié qu'il ne pourrait plus s'échapper il se décida enfin à partir à la découverte du corps de son capitaine en commençant les hostilités par la nuque.

Cette initiative marqua la fin définitive de sa petite vie tranquille et le début de ses problèmes.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais :s n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais changer, améliorer, supprimer,... :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	2. Chapter 2

Manga: Bleach

Titre: Une personne pour la vie

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note: Voici le deuxième chapitre et ATTENTION, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait attention au rating, ce M n'est pas là pour décorer ;) Je tiens aussi à dire qu'il s'agit là de mon tout premier lemon et qu'il m'a particulièrement donné du mal donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout ce que je pourrais améliorer car il n'est très probablement pas parfait :p

Sinon je remercie encore une fois hinukoi et Shimizu-sama pour leurs adorables reviews :) Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Cela faisait maintenant des mois que le capitaine Kuchiki accumulait heures supplémentaires et missions en tout genre, et il commençait réellement à en ressentir les effets secondaires. Il ne se souvenait pas, en effet, avoir un jour ressenti une telle fatigue aussi bien physique que mentale.

La guerre contre Aizen venait à peine de prendre fin et depuis on ne cessait de le solliciter dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il avait, en effet, fallu revoir absolument toute l'organisation du Gotei 13 pour que plus jamais ne se reproduise une telle catastrophe. De nouveaux capitaines avaient été élus, de nouvelles mesures de sécurité avaient été prises, de nombreux travaux avaient dû être réalisés et il avait fallu désigner différents responsables afin d'éviter que tout cela ne se transforme en véritable capharnaüm.

Il n'était bien évidement pas le seul concerné, tous les capitaines étaient logés à la même enseigne, mais son zèle et son assiduité avaient vite fait de lui la victime idéale. C'était effectivement à lui qu'on demandait d'accomplir certaines des taches les plus ingrates et les plus délicates et celles-ci commençaient, doucement mais surement, à venir à bout de l'impassible Byakuya Kuchiki.

Jusqu'à maintenant son sérieux et son intransigeance envers le travail mal fait l'avaient aidé à tenir le coup. En effet, il était clair que sans ces deux qualités qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement, il n'aurait jamais supporté ces longues nuits blanches passées seul dans ce bureau beaucoup trop grand pour sa seule personne.

La solitude n'était pas un problème pour un homme tel que lui, au contraire, dire qu'il y était habitué était un bel euphémisme, mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Il avait associé cette pièce à son lieutenant et en journée la présence de celui-ci était telle qu'une fois le soir venu et ce dernier parti, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, manquait. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il acceptait finalement de reconnaitre, lui aussi, que ce bureau était véritablement beaucoup trop austère, ça manquait réellement de vie.

Cette constatation lui avait été faite pour la première fois par Renji, et maintenant qu'il prenait enfin le temps de s'y intéresser, il devait avouer que son lieutenant avait pour une fois raison. Dans ces moments il ne pouvait alors plus s'empêcher de réfléchir à une façon de rendre l'endroit plus accueillant et chaleureux, oubliant totalement le travail pour lequel il s'infligeait ces accablantes soirées.

Il finissait, bien entendu, à chaque fois par se reprendre, se flagellant mentalement pour s'être ainsi laissé aller à de telles errances mais ce genre de pensées, qu'il qualifiait lui-même de totalement dépourvues d'intérêt, se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et avaient presque toujours, au grand damne du noble qui en était parfaitement conscient, un lien, aussi faible soit-il, avec son impétueux subordonné.

Son extrême fatigue, conséquence naturelle d'un tel surmenage, ne provoquait certes pas ce genre d'égarements mais elle leurs laissait cependant l'occasion de s'exprimer en ôtant au noble toutes facultés de les réprimer. Et malheureusement pour lui, ce relâchement n'était pas la seule conséquence d'un tel labeur. Son corps, lui aussi, commençait sérieusement à défaillir et il ne pouvait désormais plus nier l'affaiblissement dont il était victime. Il était parvenu jusqu'ici à le cacher au regard d'autrui mais il commençait sérieusement à envisager une visite à la quatrième division.

Ce soir-là le noble s'était, pour une fois, accordé de luxe de rentrer chez lui, espérant au fond de lui passer une courte mais agréable soirée avant d'aller se coucher, profitant enfin d'une nuit complète de sommeil. Cependant ses projets s'étaient vite vus perturbé par l'arrivée plutôt bruyante de son subordonné qui avait visiblement eu quelques difficultés à remonter l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée, et ce malgré la lumière qu'offrait la pleine lune. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois tous ces efforts accomplis, il n'eut même pas l'opportunité d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Byakuya, fortement irrité de voir ses plans ainsi malmenés, s'était lui-même chargé d'aller lui ouvrir afin de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

S'il avait su comment tout cela allait finir, il se serait très certainement abstenu et aurait laissé sa sœur régler toute cette histoire à sa place.

Le noble portait encore son uniforme mais il s'était déjà défait de ses attributs nobiliaires et de sa veste de capitaine quelques minutes avant l'arrivée intempestive de son lieutenant. Cette tenue qui avait le mérite de renvoyer de lui une image beaucoup plus humaine et moins inaccessible avait terminé d'annihiler les quelques dernières lueurs de raisons encore présentes dans l'esprit de son subordonné. Ça ne rendit que plus fou encore le jeune homme qui ne parvint plus du tout à contenir l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son capitaine. A force d'être constamment refoulée celle-ci était ressortie plus forte encore et incontrôlable, prenant totalement le pas sur la volonté de Renji.

Byakuya Kuchiki, quant à lui, était maintenant allongé sur le parquet de leur bureau et devait supporter le poids de son lieutenant qui s'était imposé de force sur ses hanches. Son état d'extrême fatigue expliquait sa faiblesse passagère et son manque de réflexes mais cela ne l'empêcha pas, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, d'opposer tout de même une résistance féroce à son subordonné. Ce dernier avait visiblement décidé d'en finir avec sa vie et il allait se faire le plaisir d'exécuter les dernières volontés de ce jeune effronté de la façon la plus douloureuse qu'il connaisse, déchiqueté par son zanpakuto !

L'énergumène en question était, depuis quelques secondes déjà, occupé à lui dévorer le cou lorsque la patience de son capitaine atteint son seuil le plus critique. Il était sur le point de réveiller Senbonzakura, de le déchainer sur cet homme qui avait osé le mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante lorsque l'homme en question, inconscient du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, mordilla légèrement les clavicules de son supérieur.

-Ahhh…

C'est rouge de honte que le capitaine Kuchiki osa rouvrir ses yeux, captant au passage le regard de son lieutenant pour ne plus s'en décrocher. Celui-ci venait de le faire gémir, lui, son capitaine. Lui qui ne doutait plus de ses capacités et de la maitrise qu'il exerçait sur son propre corps venait d'apprécier, à voix haute en plus, l'abus qu'était en train d'exercer son vice capitaine sur sa personne. Lui qui une seconde auparavant prévoyait de lui faire subir milles souffrances s'en retrouva totalement perturbé, choqué de ses propres réactions, oubliant totalement l'animosité qu'il éprouvait un instant auparavant et cessant sur le coup toute tentative de lutte pour se dégager.

-Capitaine…

Se pourrait-il qu'il apprécie ? Lui qui pensait qu'il prendrait ça pour un viol…Et à tout bien y réfléchir il devait s'avouer qu'il aurait eu parfaitement raison. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il lui ait demandé son avis avant de le plaquer au sol. De plus, jusqu'à maintenant, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment répondu de manière positive à ses avances. Avances peut être un peu trop explicites d'ailleurs… Peu importe, à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit maintenant ? Ce qui était fait, était fait et s'il n'appréciait pas jusque-là, il allait faire en sorte que dès maintenant il en soit ainsi. Pour le reste, il aviserait plus tard s'il était encore en état de le faire.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution il continua sa douce torture, léchant, mordillant, suçotant le corps désormais plus docile de son capitaine. Il prenait un soin tout particulier à observer les réactions de plus en plus enthousiastes de celui-ci, se délectant des expressions et couleurs que prenait son visage déformé par le plaisir et la découverte de nouvelles sensations.

Byakuya, quant à lui, était totalement dépassé par les évènements. Il venait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine, de perdre entièrement le contrôle aussi bien de son corps que de la situation au point qu'il fut, pendant de longues minutes, incapable d'y faire face, abandonnant totalement son corps à ce traitement que lui faisait subir son lieutenant. La gêne et la honte de réagir ainsi alors que son subordonné, qui en plus de cela était un homme, abusait tranquillement de lui le paralysa et empêcha toute forme de pensée cohérente de se manifester.

Il finit cependant toutefois par se reprendre légèrement, gigotant mollement plus pour se donner l'impression de lutter que pour véritablement essayer d'échapper à ce doux supplice. Il commençait effectivement de plus en plus à l'apprécier, oubliant même son éducation qui allait totalement à l'encontre d'un tel laissé aller. En effet, les sensations que lui prodiguait actuellement son lieutenant avaient même réussi l'exploit de le soustraire momentanément à sa condition de noble et au protocole qui accompagnait cette dernière.

Cela faisait des années qu'on ne s'était plus occupé de lui de cette façon et il avait fini par oublier combien il était bon de s'abandonner aux bras d'autrui.

De plus, il n'était pas non plus totalement insensible au charme de son lieutenant, bien au contraire, mais sa raison l'avait toujours empêché de commettre le moindre écart de conduite. Il avait, en effet, fini par accepter ce fait mais n'avait jamais envisagé de lui donner un sens, au contraire, il n'avait cessé d'espérer qu'un jour cette attirance irait en s'amenuisant. Alors comment diable en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Bien vite il ne fut plus en mesure de se tirailler l'esprit avec ce genre de questions. Renji, bien loin de se douter qu'une telle bataille faisait rage dans l'esprit de son supérieur, décida de pousser encore un peu plus loin sa chance en tentant un deuxième baiser. Le premier s'était douloureusement terminé, surtout pour une certaine partie de son anatomie, mais l'engouement nouveau de son supérieur le convainquit de réitérer l'expérience au péril de sa virilité. A coup sûr celle-ci ne s'en remettrait pas si elle venait à subir une nouvelle fois un tel châtiment dans un laps de temps aussi court, autant dire qu'il risquait gros sur ce coup-là.

Il se redressa donc et amena son visage au même niveau que celui de son capitaine. Il capta son regard, l'accrocha, et tenta d'y déceler un quelconque reste de rébellion. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Byakuya avait beau se retrouver dans une position des plus inconfortables, les poignets toujours liés au-dessus de sa tête par les mains puissantes de son lieutenant, il put déceler sans aucune difficulté dans ce regard toute la dignité du noble ainsi qu'une pointe de défit. La manœuvre n'était donc pas sans risques mais cela ne le découragea pas. En effet, il trouva aussi dans les prunelles assombries par le désir de son supérieur de l'attente et de l'envie. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus.

Il avança son visage, rapprochant ses lèvres gourmandes de celles de son capitaine et les captura sans plus de cérémonie. Il avait d'abord voulu y aller doucement, montrant ainsi à son capitaine qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire preuve de délicatesse, mais cette résolution s'envola bien vite, comme balayée par le vent, une fois que leurs deux bouchent furent scellées. Cet homme, aussi glacial pouvait il se montrer, lui faisait perdre la tête. Sa simple présence suffisait à réveiller l'animal qui sommeillait en lui. C'est donc naturellement que ce baiser qu'il voulait doux devint rapidement brutal et passionné.

Le noble ne céda pas facilement. Il avait beau avoir abandonné toute tentative de résistance, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait y aller de sa propre initiative. Il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il avait déjà suffisamment piétiné sa fierté pour cet homme, il n'allait pas non plus accroitre l'égo de celui-ci en lui répondant.

Malheureusement pour lui, comme toutes les autres résolutions qu'il avait prises depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce bureau, celle-ci ne fit pas long feu. L'ardeur que déployait son vice capitaine dans ce baiser associée à l'excitation du moment et à toute cette tension qu'il accumulait et refoulait depuis maintenant cinquante longues années eurent raison de lui et de sa détermination. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir laminé les quelques derniers restes de fierté et de dignité qu'il lui restait il consentit à écarter ses lèvres et à accorder à son indomptable lieutenant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre la bouche de son capitaine lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci commençait réellement à prendre part aux festivités. Il ne tarda pas à accepter cette invitation et plongea directement et ardemment sa langue dans la cavité chaude de son vis-à-vis. Il y rencontra rapidement sa consœur qu'il entraina volontiers dans une danse farouche par laquelle il espérait bien démontrer au noble toute la puissance de son attirance envers lui. Il était hors de question qu'après ce baiser ce dernier puisse encore douter de sa sincérité à son égard.

A bout de souffle ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de mettre fin à l'échange mais le répit qu'ils s'accordèrent ne fut que de courte durée. Ils ne laissèrent même pas le temps à leurs pauvres petits cœurs affolés de reprendre leur calme que déjà ils recommençaient, leurs langues se cherchant et se trouvant avec toujours plus de passion.

C'en devenait presque douloureux mais il leur était pour le moment impossible de communiquer autrement ; aucun mot n'était assez puissant, sémantiquement parlant, pour décrire ce sentiment, cette alchimie qui s'était emparée de leurs corps. De plus il y avait fort à parier qu'aucun des deux shinigamis ne souhaitait, à cet instant, entamer un semblant de discussion ; Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire par la suite. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'ils voulaient, l'un comme l'autre, c'était profiter, les remords viendraient ensuite.

Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs longs baisers, tous plus fiévreux les uns que les autres avant que Renji, craignant que son futur amant ne finisse par s'ennuyer, ne décide de passer aux choses sérieuses. Certain désormais que son capitaine, à défaut d'adhérer entièrement à cette étreinte, n'était cependant pas contre, Renji libéra les poignets meurtris de celui-ci afin de rentabiliser au maximum ses deux mains restées inactives jusqu'ici.

Byakuya, une fois ses mains libérées de leurs entraves, noua instinctivement ses bras derrière la nuque de son subordonné. Il était désormais dans un autre monde et l'idée qu'il puisse enfin répliquer et se dégager de son lieutenant ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il ne pensait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était cette peau chaude contre la sienne, ces bras puissants le serrant toujours plus fort, ces larges mains parcourant son corps trop longtemps délaissé et cette bouche contre la sienne qui l'enfiévrait toujours plus.

Renji entreprit donc de s'attaquer à cet uniforme devenu beaucoup trop encombrant à son gout. Celui-ci ne résista pas bien longtemps au traitement que lui infligeaient les doigts agiles du vice capitaine et fut rapidement expédié à l'autre bout de pièce où il fut bientôt rejoint par la partie supérieur de l'uniforme du plus jeune.

Une fois cela fait Renji se sentit immédiatement plus à l'aise et fin prêt à passer à la suite des opérations. De plus la vue que lui offrait à cet instant son capitaine étendu sous lui le motiva d'autant plus. Il allait le rendre fou et faire en sorte que celui-ci ne puisse plus jamais se passer de lui.

Le noble, quant à lui, ne comptait plus les situations gênantes que lui faisait vivre son subordonné depuis que celui-ci, pris de folie, s'était mis en tête d'abuser de sa personne. Il se retrouvait désormais totalement nu et à la merci de son second dont le regard trahissait le désir croissant qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Il n'était clairement pas indifférent au châtiment que lui imposait son subordonné jusqu'ici et celui-ci, fier de cette constatation, pris le temps de savourer des yeux le corps allongé sous lui. Ce regard n'avait clairement rien de rassurant, mais sans qu'il puisse véritablement se l'expliquer celui-ci ne fit qu'accroitre son propre désir, l'excitant encore plus, tout cela au vu et au su de son futur amant. Il se surprit d'ailleurs lui-même à attendre avec une impatience difficilement contenue la suite des évènements.

Renji pour sa part prenait véritablement son pied. Il exerçait actuellement sur cet homme un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pratiquer un jour et ce constat ne fit qu'augmenter encore un peu plus sa propre satisfaction. Cet homme était une attraction à lui tout seul et il décida de s'en amuser. L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il ne la saisisse !

C'est alors qu'un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions prit place sur le visage du vice capitaine. Un petit peu de sadisme ne pouvait rendre les choses que plus intéressantes encore.

C'est ainsi qu'avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée il laissa glisser son regard brulant sur la peau d'albâtre qui s'offrait à lui. Le sourire carnassier qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter s'intensifia d'un cran lorsqu'il aperçut le regard assassin que lui lançait sa magnifique victime. De plus, le visage de celle-ci ne cessait de prendre de plus en plus de couleurs ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Renji qui, au contraire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son capitaine de plus en plus séduisant. Ces nouvelles expressions lui allaient décidément à la perfection et il trouvait bien dommage de ne pas y avoir droit plus souvent.

Mais à trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se bruler. Voyant que son futur amant commençait à trouver cette inspection vraiment trop embarrassante et craignant qu'il ne finisse par changer d'avis, le vice capitaine se décida enfin à reprendre son exploration en s'aventurant cette fois ci du côté de l'aine. Sa bouche léchait et mordillait par endroits la chair tendre tandis que ses mains avides de découvertes le caressaient lentement, glissant dans le creux des reins du plus âgé pour ensuite remonter délicatement le long de ses jambes fines.

Ceci provoqua chez le noble, pour le plus grand plaisir du plus jeune, beaucoup plus de réactions que pour la nuque. En effet, à cet instant, Byakuya Kuchiki ne parvenait plus à retenir un seul de ses gémissements, sa respiration ne cessait plus de s'accélérer et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait désormais l'entièreté de son corps.

Cette vision accentua encore un peu plus le désir du vice capitaine qui, craignant de perdre une bonne fois pour toute le contrôle s'il ne se dépêchait pas plus, daigna enfin s'occuper activement de son amant dont la frustration commençait vraiment à se faire sentir. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait pris son temps, désirant faire ressentir à cet être habituellement si froid le plus de plaisir possible, mais les choses ne faisaient que commencer et le noble allait maintenant découvrir l'étendue des capacités de son second. Jamais, non jamais il ne devait oublier cette nuit passée avec lui.

Renji se pencha alors subitement et engloba sans autres formes de procès le sexe douloureusement dressé de son supérieur. Celui-ci s'était arrêté de vérifier les agissements de son lieutenant depuis un petit moment déjà, ne supportant décidément plus une telle vue. Elle l'excitait d'avantage encore et bien qu'il se soit résolu à laisser Renji opérer, la vue de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, le troublait encore beaucoup trop. Il ne vit donc pas venir cette nouvelle initiative de son lieutenant et laissa échapper cette fois ci non pas un gémissement mais plutôt un cri de pur plaisir lorsque la langue chaude et agile de son subordonné se mit en mouvement autour de sa verge, montant et redescendant, s'attardant à des endroits qui lui faisaient perdre totalement pied.

Cette voix remplie d'érotisme fit à Renji l'effet d'une bombe. Il accéléra alors sensiblement la cadence, allant et venant autour de ce sexe, adaptant son rythme en fonction de cette voix pour laquelle il se serait damné sans aucune hésitation si cela pouvait lui permettre de l'entendre ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois.

Byakuya, quant à lui, loin de se douter de l'effet qu'il produisait en ce moment sur son lieutenant, était totalement emporté par ce flot de sensations inédites que lui prodiguait son second. Jamais, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi intense. La seule chose qui parvenait encore à le relier un tant soit peu à la réalité était le toucher de cette longue chevelure carmine dans laquelle il avait instinctivement plongé ses mains lorsque Renji l'avait pris en bouche. Il avait toujours été fasciné par ces cheveux et leur couleur tellement atypique. Ils l'avaient toujours attiré et maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans cette position ils étaient devenus son ultime refuge, son lien qui l'empêchait de perdre complètement la tête.

Cette douce torture était sur le point de prendre fin, il se sentait prêt à venir mais avant d'atteindre enfin l'orgasme libérateur, une pointe de jalousie vint sournoisement lui tirailler le cœur. Une telle expérience ne devait très probablement pas être innée et cette constatation, bien malgré lui, lui fit beaucoup de peine. Heureusement pour lui ce sentiment disparu presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque, d'un dernier coup de langue experte, Renji le fit venir dans sa bouche. Ce dernier, loin d'être dégouté, avala toute la semence ainsi déversée et se prépara déjà à passer au plat de résistance.

Il prit néanmoins le temps d'admirer encore une fois son supérieur. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'un tel moment était tout à fait exceptionnel et rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ait un jour à nouveau l'opportunité de voir son capitaine, cet homme si froid et distant, submergé par le plaisir.

L'image qui s'offrit alors à lui fit voler en éclat toutes traces restantes de culpabilité. Il avait beau s'agir de son supérieur hiérarchique, il l'aurait regretté toute sa vie s'il s'était arrêté et s'il l'avait laissé filer… ou le tuer. Ils auraient peut-être tous les deux des remords lorsque tout cela s'achèvera mais il préférait vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. Il avait fait son choix et pour lui cette nuit valait largement le risque de se faire passer dessus par Senbonzakura au réveil.

Il s'attarda cependant moins longtemps que la première fois, pas que ça n'en vaille pas le coup mais il se trouvait désormais dans un tel état d'excitation que ça en devenait vraiment douloureux. Il regarda alors rapidement autour de lui mais, comme il le pensait, il ne trouva rien qui puisse faire office de lubrifiant. Il se résigna alors à utiliser sa propre salive, l'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ses doigts.

Il aurait préféré que cette première fois se fasse le moins douloureusement possible pour le noble mais jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'elle ait lieu aujourd'hui. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de Byakuya s'il en avait caché dans leur bureau, si celui-ci était tombé dessus et s'il avait dû lui expliquer que c'était par prévoyance au cas où lui, l'homme le plus glacial de tout le Gotei 13, décidait un beau matin de s'envoyer en l'air avec son vice capitaine dans leur bureau.

Il décida donc de s'y prendre ainsi faute de mieux et enduit ses doigts du mieux qu'il put de ce lubrifiant de fortune. Une fois qu'il jugea cela suffisant il amena un premier doigt devant l'intimité du noble et profita du fait que celui-ci soit toujours perdu dans son orgasme pour l'y insérer le plus doucement et délicatement possible.

Cette intrusion réveilla néanmoins instantanément Byakuya qui, prit au dépourvu, ignorant que son vice capitaine comptait aller aussi loin dès leur première fois, se mit à paniquer. Certes il lui était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises de fantasmer sur son vice capitaine, les imaginant seuls dans leur bureau mais jamais, même dans ses fantasmes les plus torrides, ils n'étaient allés aussi loin et la perspective de tenter l'expérience d'ici quelques minutes l'effraya totalement. De plus, jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait rien d'agréable et n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie il se doutait bien que la suite n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant.

-Qu'est-ce que…At-Attends…non…je ne veux pas…

-Détendez-vous capitaine ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je vous promets que vous allez adorer mais il faut vous détendre. Si vraiment ça venait à ne pas vous plaire j'arrêterai immédiatement mais laissez-moi l'opportunité d'essayer. Byakuya…fais-moi confiance.

Le terme « choqué » n'était pas assez fort pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait désormais Byakuya Kuchiki. De un Renji l'avait appelé par son prénom et il avait trouvé cela extrêmement érotique, de deux il avait suffi qu'il prononce ces trois petits mots pour qu'il abandonne, acceptant ainsi de se faire définitivement dominer par cet énergumène et de trois, lui qui une seconde auparavant était effrayé à l'idée de passer à la casserole, se sentait désormais totalement en sécurité avec lui. Mais bordel qu'est ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête ?!

Le vice capitaine profita de ce moment de profonde remise en question de son supérieur pour insérer un deuxième doigt qui s'activa avec le premier à faire en sorte que son vis à vis, malgré le peu de lubrifiant, soit le mieux préparé possible. Il s'appliqua et ignora soigneusement les nouvelles plaintes de son amant lorsqu'il ajouta encore un troisième doigt qui s'occupa de terminer la douce besogne.

La douleur ne se fit pas attendre accompagnée d'un terrible inconfort qui commençait déjà à faire regretter au capitaine de la sixième division de s'être laissé convaincre aussi facilement. Cependant, plus les minutes passaient, plus le noble fut contraint d'admettre que ce massage intime, prodigué par son lieutenant, pouvait finalement se montrer assez plaisant. Il commençait même à trouver la chose agréable mais jamais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait avoué.

Renji n'eut cependant pas besoin que son capitaine le lui témoigne de vive voix, son corps à lui seul suffisait à traduire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il venait en effet de trouver la prostate de son supérieur, renvoyant par la même occasion celui-ci dans les limbes du plaisir, et se fit un malin plaisir à passer et repasser frôler ce point capable de métamorphoser du tout au tout cet homme qui n'en cessait plus de le fasciner.

Renji était encore une fois sur le point de se perdre dans la contemplation de son amant lorsque celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, jugea bon de lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée :

-Bon sang, Renji veux-tu bien te dépêcher !

-…Pardon ?

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle ne s'attendait pas Abarai Renji, c'était d'entendre son capitaine, bien que celui-ci se montre de plus en plus coopératif, lui demander de le prendre ! Bon il extrapolait légèrement mais au final c'était bien cela que ça voulait dire.

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris alors cesses donc ce que tu es en train de faire et…

Ces joues reprirent instantanément une jolie teinte vermeille lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait failli dire et ce qu'il avait malheureusement déjà dit. Si son second s'entêtait à lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait encore il allait finir par devoir sérieusement envisager le seppuku une fois que cette nuit prendrait enfin fin… Cela après avoir, bien évidemment, brutalement immolé son lieutenant.

-…et ?

Rectification : après l'avoir lapidé, flagellé, mutilé, démembré, éviscéré,…bref, il l'emporterait avec lui dans sa tombe en lui faisant subir milles souffrances plus atroces et cruelles les unes que les autres. C'était la moindre des choses lorsqu'on mettait ainsi à mal la fierté d'un Kuchiki !

-Renji !

-Oui ?

Il allait le tuer.

-Je vois. Alors écoute-moi bien attentivement car je t'assure qu'il s'agit là de tes derniers instants à vivre…

Renji, bien que s'amusant énormément de cette situation, préféra ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin et profita du fait que son supérieur ait déporté son attention pour enlever rapidement ce qu'il lui restait de son uniforme, enlever tout aussi rapidement ses doigts de l'antre chaude de son capitaine et les remplacer, d'un mouvement souple et précis, par son sexe trop longtemps délaissé.

-Arg !

Byakuya étouffa de justesse un cri de pure douleur et instinctivement releva ses jambes dans l'espoir de trouver une position qui atténuerait cette insupportable sensation de déchirement qu'il ressentait désormais au creux de ses reins.

Renji saisit immédiatement l'occasion et attrapa les longues jambes de son supérieur qu'il plaça sur ses épaules. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle mais il répara bien vite son erreur en s'occupant le plus soigneusement possible du membre à nouveau dressé de son amant. Celui-ci, bien que s'habitant approximativement à cette présence des plus envahissantes, comptait tout de même riposter mais toute envie de protester le quitta lorsque Renji recommença à l'embrasser. Les baisers de cet homme et plus particulièrement toute la passion qu'il mettait en eux l'enfiévrait à chaque fois, lui ôtant toute volonté et l'emmenant à mille lieues de leur capitainerie.

Prenant l'engouement de son capitaine dans ses baisers comme une autorisation à continuer, Renji entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, recherchant activement ce point qui un instant plus tôt avait totalement transporté son amant. Son expérience dans ce domaine lui permit rapidement d'atteindre son but et le plaisir put à nouveau se lire sur les traits de son supérieur. Les gémissements sans cesse renouvelé de celui-ci l'enhardirent et il se permit alors d'augmenter sensiblement la cadence.

-Renji !

-Capitaine…

-Non !

-...Byakuya ?

-…oui…

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle et il s'en voudrait très certainement plus tard d'avoir demandé une telle chose, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il allait venir.

Renji continua encore quelques secondes ses frénétiques coups de butoir et parvint, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, à faire atteindre l'orgasme à son supérieur. Tout le corps de celui-ci se contracta, se resserrant autour du membre dressé de son subordonné qui se libéra à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant. .

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un sur l'autre, encore quelques minutes, puis, quand la fraicheur de la nuit vint les chatouiller, Renji, dans un ultime réflexe de survie, se retira et se recula jusqu'à atteindre l'extrémité opposée de la pièce. C'est à ce moment qu'il lui avait dit ces quelques mots :

- Comptes-tu t'enfuir ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais :s n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais changer, améliorer, supprimer,...d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de mon premier lemon (gros stress xD)

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	3. Chapter 3

Manga: Bleach

Titre: Une personne pour la vie

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note:Voici enfin le 3ème chapitre qui s'est fait un peu attendre mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :) Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais le quatrième lui devrait être plus long (je ne suis pas encore très douée pour ce qui est de la découpe de mes chapitre malheureusement :s) Pour ceux qui suivraient _in vino véritas _ma deuxième fic, sachez que le prochain chapitre mettra un petit peu de temps à sortir (idem pour le 4ème chapitre de cette fic d'ailleurs car je ne vais pas tarder à entrer en période d'examen) mais je tenterai tout de même de le poster au plus vite :) D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner ce neuvième chapitre devrait être beaucoup plus gros que les autres :) (comme quoi les problèmes de découpe ça peut se montrer assez cool parfois xD)

Sinon je tenais à remercier Byaren pour son adorable review :) Je suis heureuse que mon lemon t'ait plu et ne t'inquiète pas, comme mis sur mon profile, je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé :) Il y aura des moment où je serai contrainte de poster un peu moins souvent (ici par exemple l'arrivée des examens) mais je compte bien mener mes deux fics à leur terme quoi qu'il arrive :) En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses et ce que je pourrais améliorer :) Gros bisous et bonne lecture :)

Aussi un tout grand merci à Loupiote pour ta review qui m'a également faite extrêmement plaisir :) J'avais quelques appréhensions quand j'ai commencé cette fic surtout qu'elle est construite à l'envers et je suis donc vraiment heureuse que ce point de vue te plaise :) Ici il s'agira surtout du point de vue de Renji mais ne t'inquiète pas Byabya reprendra bientôt du service :) Méfions nous de l'eau qui dort Mouhahaha! (Désolée il est une heure du matin je suis donc un peu fatiguée xD Et je dois me lever dans 5 heures...Je suis dans la mouise...) En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis :) Je suis avant tout là pour apprendre donc n'hésite pas à critiquer xD

Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à toutes et à tous :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Les voilà qui se retrouvaient désormais nus dans leur bureau de la sixième division, se dévisageant avec méfiance et ressassant à une vitesse folle les derniers événements de la soirée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir esquisser le premier geste ou tenter de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire dans cette pièce. Pour eux le temps s'était comme figé.

Renji n'avait d'ailleurs pas directement répondu à son supérieur et ce dernier ne s'en était pas offusqué plus que nécessaire, préférant focaliser toute son attention sur le corps nu de l'homme qui lui avait fait l'amour quelques instants auparavant. Maintenant qu'il était parvenu à se redresser, adoptant une position assise, le dos appuyé contre le mur et ce malgré cette douleur lancinante qui lui enflammait le creux des reins, il avait enfin tout le loisir de le contempler.

Lui avait pris la peine de récupérer un pan de tissu et de l'étendre sur ses cuisses et son bas ventre de manière à conserver un minimum de pudeur mais son vis-à-vis, lui, semblait avoir oublié sa nudité ainsi que le lieu et la personne avec qui il se trouvait. Jamais Byakuya n'avait vu son second aussi concentré et à cette pensée un fin sourire réussi à étirer ses lèvres rendues rouges à force de sollicitations. Si seulement il pouvait faire preuve d'un tel effort de concentration au quotidien, le travail s'en retrouverait expédié bien plus rapidement.

-Il faut que je rejoigne Rukia.

Ces quelques mots sortirent immédiatement le noble de sa transe, le ramenant presque violement à la réalité et c'est à cet instant seulement qu'il réalisa que Renji s'était finalement redressé et tentait désormais tant bien que mal de retrouver ses vêtements propulsés quelques minutes plus tôt à travers toute la pièce.

-C'est moi qui ai ton haut.

Il était lui-même parvenu à se redresser sur ses jambes, conservant un air neutre face à son lieutenant, refusant de perdre encore une fois la face devant lui mais jurant intérieurement tant les sensations qui l'assaillaient à un certain endroit de son anatomie lui étaient désagréables.

Il se dirigea alors tant bien que mal près de Renji, lui rendit son vêtement et ils se rhabillèrent chacun de leur côté, réfléchissants à ce qu'il convenait de dire dans une telle situation.

Renji s'était attendu à devoir subir les milles lames du zanpakuto de son supérieur une fois que ce dernier aurait récupéré de leur ébat mais c'était sans compter sur le noble qui paraissait au contraire anormalement calme.

En réalité il serait faux de dire que le chef de clan n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité mais cela revenait à remettre entièrement la faute sur le dos de Renji alors que, bien que cette idée lui déplaise encore, lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilités dans ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Il devait s'avouer, avec le recul, qu'il n'avait pas été très convainquant lorsqu'il avait tenté d'arrêter son lieutenant et que, contrairement à toute attente, il avait fini par participer à leur étreinte et avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à l'apprécier.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait très bien pu faire preuve d'une extrême mauvaise fois en prétextant avoir tout tenté pour arrêter le jeune homme mais cela revenait premièrement à se conduire comme le dernier des lâches, deuxièmement à admettre que Renji avait été capable de le soumettre contre son grés et ça il en était tout simplement hors de question.

-Hum… je vais y aller ou Rukia ne me le pardonnera jamais.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas allons-y.

-Vous venez avec moi ?!

Byakuya n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait entre lui et sa sœur et bien qu'il l'eut dans un premier temps amené ici afin de régler cette histoire, il préféra finalement ne pas s'y attarder, craignant par-là de complexifier encore un peu plus la situation. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se contenter de le laisser filer. Certes il n'avait lui non plus aucune envie d'entamer le sujet fatidique mais il était désormais bien trop tard pour qu'il puisse envisager de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu m'en laissais le choix. Nous vivons sous le même toit je te rappelle. De plus, bien que l'idée ne m'enchante guère, il est tout simplement hors de question que je te laisse t'esbigner.

-Oh…

L'évidence venait de le frapper et il réalisa alors subitement l'idiotie de sa question. C'est vrai qu'il leur restait encore tout le chemin du retour à parcourir ensemble avant de pouvoir espérer prendre congé. Le shunpo n'était malheureusement plus envisageable aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Lui-même était totalement crevé et il se doutait bien qu'il devait en être de même pour son capitaine qui de plus, actuellement, devait ressentir les effets secondaires de leur acte et le maudire sur vingt générations au moins. Il préféra donc acquiescer silencieusement et tenta de se préparer aussi bien qu'il le pu à la suite des évènements. Il était désormais temps pour lui de répondre de ses actes.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et décida d'entamer de lui-même cette conversation qu'ils repoussaient depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà.

-Vous savez, je ne compte pas m'enfuir…

C'était déjà ça de gagné. Après tout n'importe qui, dans une telle situation, se serait empressé de prendre ses jambes à son cou en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. N'importe qui sauf Renji.

Byakuya soupira cependant imperceptiblement à ces quelques mots. Cela faisait maintenant deux fois que Renji le vouvoyait depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur dialogue et cela l'irrita bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Certes il n'aurait jamais permis qu'il le tutoie ce qui rendait son raisonnement totalement vide de sens et incompréhensible même pour lui mais cette distance qui avait repris ses droits entre eux l'agaça au plus haut point.

-Je…je m'excuse pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-Tu t'excuses ?!

Tentait-il réellement de le mettre hors de lui ? Lui qui contre toute attente était parvenu jusqu'ici à conserver son calme olympien sentait ses dernières barrières se briser au fur et à mesure que cet homme s'exprimait.

-Oui…mais je ne regrette pas.

-Pardon? Aurais-tu l'obligeance de t'expliquer Abarai ? Ma patience à des limites et elles se trouvent actuellement mises à rude épreuve. Tu ferais donc mieux de me donner une explication suffisamment convaincante le plus rapidement possible.

Et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Le regard perçant de son supérieur ainsi que sa pression spirituelle lui glaçant sournoisement l'échine le firent hésiter l'espace d'un instant mais il se reprit néanmoins très vite. Après tout, comme dit précédemment, au point où il en était tout ce qu'il risquait était une mort un poil plus douloureuse.

-Capitaine… enfin je veux dire Byakuya…enfin non…Bref ! Je ne sais plus mais ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que j'en rêvais depuis des années. Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle et que ça se soit déroulé de cette façon et pour cette raison, oui, je m'excuse sincèrement mais je ne parviens pas à regretter ce qu'il vient de se passer. Punissez-moi si vous en avez envie, je ne m'enfuirai pas, mais ne me demandez pas d'oublier car je n'y arriverai tout simplement pas.

-Tu en avais envie…depuis des années…

Ces quelques mots étaient à peine audibles. En fait, c'est à peine s'il avait pris la peine de les articuler correctement mais son intonation laissait clairement comprendre la surprise dont il venait d'être frappé.

Les émotions se bousculèrent en lui à une vitesse folle, apparaissant et disparaissant pour le plus grand malheur du noble qui ne parvenait plus à mettre un nom dessus. Il parvint cependant à en distinguer quelques-unes, les plus violentes en somme. Celles qui prenaient le pas sur toutes les autres et qui réussirent même l'exploit de décontenancer le capitaine de la sixième division pourtant connu comme étant l'un des hommes les plus inflexibles de tout le Seireitei.

Premièrement une sorte d'insécurité ou de malaise s'imposa en lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait été l'objet du désir de son lieutenant durant plusieurs longues années et que jamais il ne s'en était douté ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Ce sentiment ne dura cependant qu'un instant. Il réalisa, en effet, qu'il en était en quelque sorte de même pour lui si ce n'est qu'il n'avait jamais poussé l'audace jusqu'à plaquer son second au sol pour en abuser joyeusement.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de la colère de se manifester. L'idée qu'il puisse ne s'être rendu compte d'absolument rien l'irritait au plus haut point et il en vint même à douter de ses qualités d'observateur et à remettre en question ses compétences de capitaine. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce qui allait suivre.

En effet il réalisa, trop tard malheureusement pour lui, que ses joues habituellement si froides s'étaient mises à chauffer dangereusement, donnant très probablement à son visage une expression qu'il aurait par-dessus tout préféré éviter. Il devait effectivement s'avouer que, une fois la colère et les quelques premières désagréables émotions passées, ces quelques phrases avaient tout d'une déclaration à laquelle il n'était visiblement pas insensible.

-Oui…Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Je vous aime capitaine.

Ces quatre petits mots suffirent à anéantir définitivement les quelques traces restantes de colères qui s'étaient immiscées dans l'esprit du chef de clan. Il était confus. Il avait tout d'abord voulu se convaincre que son lieutenant avait tout simplement négligé le choix de ses mots et qu'il s'agissait là d'une banale marque de respect mais l'intensité de son regard lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. Il l'aimait.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Renji…

-Dans ce cas ne dites rien capitaine. Après tout ce n'est pas une question que je vous pose mais la simple formulation d'un fait. Je tenais juste à ce que vous sachiez que si je me suis comporté de cette façon aujourd'hui ce n'était pas dans le but d'assouvir un quelconque besoin primaire. Jamais je ne me serais permis une telle chose avec vous.

Il se souvenait s'être alors dirigé vers la sortie, son supérieur sur les talons, et avoir parcouru avec lui, dans le silence le plus complet, le chemin qui les séparait de la demeure Kuchiki. Aujourd'hui encore il ne parvenait pas à regretter aussi bien ses actes que ses paroles. Se cacher la face plus longtemps n'aurait fait que remettre à plus tard cette confrontation et qui sait, peut-être aurait-il fini par en souffrir encore plus.

Cette nuit-là son capitaine lui avait paru si beau. Il s'était montré si accessible, avait fini par répondre à ses avances et une fois venu le moment des explications celui-ci avait su se montrer compréhensif, gardant certes le silence mais acceptant toutefois ses sentiments sans lui montrer la moindre trace de mépris. Encore maintenant, allongé sur le sol de ce maudit manoir, ressassant ces premiers vrais souvenirs de leur vie à deux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait l'impression de tomber encore un peu plus amoureux de cet être pourtant si distant.

Une fois arrivés à destination Byakuya s'était contenté de le laisser entrer, lui indiquant vaguement la direction à prendre pour rejoindre les appartements de sa sœur. Lui s'était immédiatement dirigé vers les siens en ne lui jetant aucun regard mais en lui disant néanmoins ces quelques mots :

-Je t'accorde ta matinée mais ne t'avise pas d'arriver en retard cet après-midi. Tu resteras également après ton service. J'aurai très certainement des choses à te dire.

Quelques larmes amères glissèrent à nouveau le long de ses joues pour venir doucement s'écraser sur le parquet sombre de la salle de séjour. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et il y avait fort à parier que beaucoup de personnes n'auraient pas interprété ces mots de la manière dont lui l'avait faite. Cependant, en ce qui le concernait, ceux-ci avaient suffi à raviver une nouvelle fois le faible espoir qu'il avait encore de voir ses sentiments un jour partagés.

Alors comme un idiot il avait souri. Pas le genre de sourire envoyé à la va vite qu'il arborait quotidiennement mais un véritable sourire, heureux et naïf qu'il était.

-Comptez sur moi capitaine !

Ce fut alors à son tour de s'élancer au travers de cette immense demeure, parcourant un nombre incalculable de pièces et couloirs avant d'enfin arriver à destination.

Rukia, qui n'était toujours pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil, reconnu immédiatement le reiatsu de son meilleur ami mais choisit délibérément de faire semblant de dormir profondément, ne désirant pas écouter les explications vaseuses de son ami d'enfance. De plus, le temps qu'avait mis celui-ci avant de se décider à venir la retrouver ne fit qu'accroitre encore un peu plus son ressentiment vis-à-vis du vice capitaine.

Ce dernier, après s'être introduit dans la pièce sans même demander l'avis de sa propriétaire, bien conscient que sa meilleure amie devait encore terriblement lui en vouloir, décida d'oublier les long discours et, sans donner à celle-ci le temps de réagir, s'allongea à ses côtés, la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, plaquant son dos contre son torse et lui chuchota le plus doucement qu'il put :

- Pardonne-moi Rukia. Je ne te cacherai plus jamais rien c'est promis.

-Hn…je dors crétin !

Ces quelques mots firent rire Renji qui reconnaissait bien là sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lui en voulait apparemment déjà plus mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était totalement sorti d'affaire. En effet, il y avait fort à parier que cette histoire allait le poursuivre un petit temps encore mais pour l'instant ça lui suffisait amplement.

Soulagé d'avoir réussi à calmer le jeu entre eux il resserra alors un peu plus son étreinte, posa son menton sur le haut du crane de la jeune fille et dit d'une voix hésitante :

-Rukia il y a…enfin… après que tu sois partie, quand j'ai voulu te rejoindre, il…il s'est passé quelque chose.

Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire d'une seule traite, craignant de ne pouvoir la terminer s'il marquait une pause ou laissait à son amie le temps de s'exprimer sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la fin. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. A peine avait-il eu terminé sa dernière phrase que déjà elle s'était redressée, s'était retournée et, accroupie sur le lit, s'était mise à le sonder du regard. A ce moment-là il avait réellement craint de la perdre. Il ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait prendre la nouvelle mais, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant dans ce bar, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu se résoudre à lui cacher une telle chose. Si elle l'avait un jour appris d'une autre façon il aurait alors pu faire une croix définitive sur leur amitié.

Il avait tout d'abord détourné les yeux, craignant de décerner dans le regard de son amie une quelconque trace de jugement, mais finalement, ne supportant plus ce silence qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant, avait fini par lui faire face.

Le regard de son amie s'était fait particulièrement profond et cela lui donnait un air réellement intimidant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle lui donnait l'impression de le mettre à nu mais ne laissait pas pour autant transparaitre quoi que ce soit. En fait il était tout bonnement incapable de se faire une idée de ce à quoi pensait la jeune shinigami à cet instant précis.

-Tu as…couché avec nii-sama ? Enfin je veux dire : nii-sama a accepté de coucher avec toi ?

Bon il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre mais le fait que Rukia ne l'ai pas encore frappé l'encouragea tout de même à poursuivre la conversation.

-Euh…oui.

-Dans votre bureau ?

-Oui…

-Tu sais tu devrais sérieusement envisager un séjour à la cellule psychiatrique de la quatrième division ?

-Hein ?

C'était tout ? Pas de dents en moins ? De mâchoire fracassée ? De cotes brisées ? Il en était presque déçu…

-Mais qu'est ce qui a encore bien pu te passer par la tête ? Je suis sûre que tu ne réalises même pas l'ampleur de ton acte.

Ah ! Il allait tout de même avoir droit au sermon. Un peu plus et il aurait fini par croire qu'il s'était trompé de chambre sous les peut-être quelques effets restants de l'alcool. Il s'imaginait déjà racontant à un des doyens de la famille Kuchiki que lui et leur chef de clan avaient passé une partie de la nuit dans leur bureau et qu'ils y avaient fait autre chose que de la paperasse…

Il aurait bien rigolé à sa petite blague mais le visage sérieux de Rukia l'en dissuada automatiquement. Mieux valait ne pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs aujourd'hui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'en étais sûre !

Il l'entendit alors pousser un profond soupire avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée :

-Bon alors tout d'abord j'espère pour toi que tu te rends bien compte que ton travail en tant que vice capitaine va s'en retrouver profondément affecté. L'ambiance qu'il y aura dans votre bureau désormais ne sera plus jamais la même.

Ça oui il en avait bien conscience mais son capitaine lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils en reparleraient demain soir et jusque-là il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Pour ce qui était de l'ambiance dans leur bureau Rukia semblait vraiment sous-estimer son cher nii-sama. Quelle que soit la situation, cet homme était capable de vous forcer à travailler et ce n'était pas ces quelques instants d'abandon dans leur bureau qui allaient y changer quelque chose.

-Par contre je te préviens si tu fais du mal à nii-sama je te massacre !

-Comment veux-tu que…

-Attends ! Ecoute moi d'abord jusqu'au bout. Ce que je vais te dire ne le prend pas pour acquis mais connaissant mon frère, et ça même toi tu dois t'en douter, il n'aurait pas laissé n'importe qui lui faire ce que toi tu lui as fait. Je sais bien que tu l'aimes, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure mais j'espère pour toi que tu te rends bien compte qu'en cinquante longues années seulement une seule personne est parvenue à l'approcher comme toi tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Je vais être clair, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il lui a pris ou bien s'il ressent quelque chose pour toi mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il lui a fallu toutes ces années pour se remettre de ce premier amour. Alors moi tout ce que je veux c'est votre bonheur à tous les eux et si vous commencez quelque chose je vous soutiendrai à deux cent pourcent mais t'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal ou tu auras affaire à moi.

-Tu penses que s'il m'a laissé faire c'est parce qu'il ressent quel…

Il se disait aussi que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui en avait pas foutue une. Cependant il devait reconnaitre qu'elle y était allée moins fort que d'habitude. Il semblerait que son travail sur elle-même commence finalement à porter ses fruits.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire imbécile ?! Ne commences pas à te faire des plans sur la comète, je n'en sais rien !

-Excuse-moi mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi. Tu sais c'est vrai que maintenant que c'est arrivé je garde l'espoir qu'il finisse par ressentir quelque chose pour moi mais je ne suis pas si naïf que ça. Je me doute bien qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que ça arrive un jour…Mais si ça venait à arriver compte sur moi pour prendre soin de ton cher nii-sama. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure il semblait vraiment apprécier…

Il ne pouvait donc pas rester sérieux deux minutes ? Il avait pourtant bien commencé mais il avait fallu qu'il termine de cette façon. Elle avait alors, par réflexe, plaqué ses mains sur la bouche de son meilleur ami, l'empêchant d'en dire d'avantage, mais celui-ci semblait bien décidé à l'embêter encore un petit peu.

-Veux-tu bien arrêter de me raconter des choses aussi embarrassantes !

Il se dégagea alors souplement de la prise de la jeune fille, se redressa pour se retrouver à présent à la même hauteur que son amie et poursuivit :

-Je suis pourtant sûr que tu en meures d'envie.

Il accompagna bien évidement cette dernière réplique d'un de ses énormes sourires dont il avait le secret et la coloration que prirent alors les joues de Rukia ne firent qu'augmenter encore un peu plus son amusement.

-Tu sais on n'est pas tous aussi tordus que toi !

-Comme tu voudras !

Il attrapa alors à nouveau délicatement la jeune femme, leurs fit reprendre leur position initiale et replia sur eux la couverture. Finalement il était parvenu à plutôt bien arranger les choses et sa relation avec Rukia en était même ressortie plus forte encore. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le courage de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère il lui semblait possible d'aborder absolument n'importe quel sujet avec elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je dors.

-Idiot !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle ne répondit pas mais de là où il était il réussit à entre-apercevoir le sourire qui avait pris place sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. .

-Renji ?

-Tu veux savoir ?

-…oui…

-Je le savais !

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilou :) Bon comme d'habitude j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais (j'ai vraiment du mal à juger lorsqu'il s'agit de mon propre travail c'est affreux :/) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais changer, améliorer, supprimer,...je ne mords pas donc critiquez ça ne pourra que m'aider :) J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


End file.
